Love Song
by MarsMonster
Summary: Amy is a pro song writer. Sonic is a singer. They're going out, but Amy isn't happy, and Sonic is taking advantage of her. What will happen when he goes too far? Find out. Based on 'Love Song' by Sara Bareilles. Read and Review.


**Marah: Hi mah peeps!**

**Amy: Hello. This is just sorta a 'filler' fanfiction until Marah over there feels like updating A.D.D.**

**Marah: Yeah, well, whatever. :P**

**Sonic: HAHA!**

**Marah: -.o? Sonic, who let you out of the crazy people house?**

**Sonic: -pouts-**

**Marah: Yes I hate you. Sue me! Now, I don't own Love Song by Sara Barielles, or Amy, Rouge, or -shudder- Sonic. Read. **

Normal POV

There was a pink hedgehog holding hands with a taller blue hedgehog. They were walking through the streets of Station Square, and appeared to be having a conversation about their musical careers.

"Hey babe. I need a song done by Saturday. Do you think you can help me out?" asked the blue one, who revealed himself as Sonic the Hedgehog, super hero and singer.

"Sonic, you know I can't write you a song. I have four songs due for Rouge on Friday!" replied the pink one, or Amy Rose, the number one professional song writer in Station Square.

She had finally gotten asked out by Sonic two months ago. But, she realized that he wasn't all that great, but she still loved him for some reason.

_Head under water_

_And you tell me_

_To breathe easy for awhile_

_The breathing gets harder_

_Even I know that__Made room for me_

_It's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

"Oh come on, Ames. I need this!" pleaded Sonic.

"But-" Amy was cut off by Sonic saying, "If you don't do it, this might not work out…"

Amy gasped. He was _blackmailing _her? "Sonic!"

"Alright…if that's the way you want it," the blue one said.

"Fine!"

"Great. It has to be a love song though. See ya later babe!" he grinned.

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well but you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cause you ask for it_

_Cause you need one_

_You see, I'm not gonna write you a long song_

_Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this__ if you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leavin'_

_I'm gonna need a better reason_

_To write you a love song_

_Today...__Today.._

Amy was sitting at her desk, staring at the paper in front of her. Sonic came in the room and asked her, "Do you want my help?"

"No. You're not going to be much of a help if you weren't even willing to do it by yourself before!" she shouted, obviously still ticked about what happened earlier.

"Okay, geez. But if doesn't please me…." He said.

Amy narrowed her eyes. She was starting to dislike Sonic. If it doesn't please him? She smiled, hit with sudden inspiration.

_I learnt the hard way_

_That they all say_

_Things you wanna hear_

_My heavy heart sinks deep down under_

_You and Your twisted words_

_Your help just hurts_

_You are not what I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry_

"But no pressure. I know you will, because you're the number one songwriter. Catch ya later!" the blue one ran out of the house.

Amy continued writing until 3 A.M., when Sonic came home. She stared at him and asked, "Where were _you_?"

"Chill, babe. I was just running around, and I hung out with Tails and Knuckles. I'm going to bed," the blue one replied.

Amy looked at the wall and sighed. Was she….happy? She sure didn't think going out with Sonic would be this……frustrating.

_Convinced me to please you_

_Made me think that I need this too_

_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cause you asked for it_

_Cause you need one_

_You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this__ if you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leavin'_

_I'm gonna need a better reason_

_To write you a love song today_

It was Friday morning. Amy just finished Rouge's songs, and was about to take it over to Rouge's studio.

"Hey Ames. Where are you going?" Sonic asked, walking in.

"Rouge's studio. I have to run over these songs over there," the pink one replied half-heartedly.

"Whatever," he continued, "Just make sure you finish my song."

Amy got in her car and started driving towards the mansion. Her thoughts were scaring her. '_This is getting out of hand! I hate him! I HATE HIM!' _

But she couldn't hate him--could she? Soon she arrived at the bat's huge mansion. She ran up the walkway and rang the doorbell. Rouge answered and said, "Hey Amy! You finished the songs, right? Great! Want some toast?"

Amy nodded distractedly and walked into the kitchen. She wanted to tell her best friend about her problems, pronto.

Rouge noticed this immediately and set down her fork. "Oh honey, what's wrong?"

"Rouge, I don't know! It's about Sonic. I'm starting to….dislike him. A LOT. I think he's taking advantage of me, 'cause he wanted me to write him a love song, and he said he would break up with me if I didn't. But there is no reason to write him a song, if leaving's the only thing he'll do. What should I do?" asked Amy.

"Sweetie, if he's no good for you, break up with him. Do what you think is right for the both of you. Well, I gotta go. Talk to you later, hon!" Rouge replied, ushering Amy out.

Amy started walking back to her car, and decided to drive over to the theatre to see a, well, movie!

_Promise me_

_You'll leave the light on_

_To help me see_

_The daylight my guide, gone_

_Cause I believe_

_There's a way__ you can love me_

_Because I say_

At 9 P.M., her movies were over. She decided to see two movies to get her mind off Sonic. Suddenly, her phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ames. Where are you?" Sonic said.

"Movies." The pink one replied.

"Okay, great. I'm going to bed. Make sure my song is finished." He continued.

"Leave the light on so I can finish it. See you later."

Amy got home, and looked around. She sighed and went to her studio to finish the song. After it was done, she put it on the kitchen counter and went to bed.

At 7 A.M., Amy woke up, packed her stuff, and left. Soon after she left, Sonic woke up and looked around. "Ames?" he called.

The blue one walked downstairs and saw the song. But first, he read the note that was on top of the song.

**Dear Sonic,**

**I don't think this will work out. We're just not compatible, and you obviously are just taking advantage of me. If you really cared about me, you wouldn't be blackmailing me into writing you a song. I wrote it anyways, and ****you're on your own now. Unless you can say you can still love me if you don't like the song. Well, you're not supposed to like it. So, for now, we're over. Goodbye, Sonic. **

** ---Amy**

_I won't write you a love song_

_Cause you ask for it_

_Cause you need one_

_You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song?_

_Cause you asked for it_

_Cause you need one_

_You see I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cause you tell me it's make or breakin this_

_If you're on your way__ I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I walk the seven seas_

_When I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song_

_Today._

_Today..._

**Marah: So, hoped you liked it!**

**Sonic: We all hated it.**

**Marah: No, we all hate _you._**

**Sonic: Grr...touche.**

**Marah: Now, people, if you want an epilogue to find out what happens, just say so. :D**

**Shadow: Why aren't I in this?**

**Marah: 'Cuz. You'll be in the epilogue. Now, review. Byeas! And I'll update A.D.D. Ay-sap. **_  
_


End file.
